


Intertwined

by ChillieBean



Series: On the Range [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: “Can you teach me how to use the longbow?”It was an easy to accommodate request, under the proviso that Jesse dresses traditionally in gi and hakama. If Hanzo was going to train him, it would be teaching him the ancient art of kyudo.Hanzo is not afraid to admit that it was mostly because once the thought of Jesse wearing hakama entered his mind, he could not shake it, and it was something he needed like his body needs sustenance.And it most definitely was not Hanzo's intention to get so carried away with Jesse in nothing more than hakama on this hot, summer's night that he would end up with his hand wrapped around Jesse's cock while he fired arrows.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Wholly inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/XiggyMatsu/status/787443209479741440).
> 
> Also going back to the first two parts and seeing the linked art missing makes my heart ache so much (damn you Tumblr!!!) If anyone has links to the ad campaign that preceded this one, please link it and I'll add them!

“Can you teach me how to use the longbow?”

It was an easy to accommodate request, under the proviso that Jesse dresses traditionally in gi and hakama. If Hanzo was going to train him, it would be teaching him the ancient art of kyudo. 

Hanzo is not afraid to admit that it was mostly because once the thought of Jesse wearing hakama entered his mind, he could not shake it, and it was something he _needed_ like his body needs sustenance. 

After what seemed like forever waiting for Jesse's clothing to arrive, they hit the training range. The night started innocently, with meditation, a demonstration of kata, and a brief rundown of safety. Jesse, as always, was incredibly patient and listened to every instruction given despite having previous archery experience. 

But the moment, _this_ very moment, where Jesse adjusts his gi to be worn for practice, Hanzo feels his arousal kick into high gear. He should not be surprised, the very _thought_ of Jesse dressed traditionally was enough to drive him hard, but he had hoped that he would last a little longer than this. 

Granted, Jesse, standing in front of him, dressed and ready for practice simply does not compare to imagination. 

Hanzo lets his lusty thoughts simmer when Jesse picks up the longbow resting on the bench. He looks on in adoration as Jesse gingerly handles the bow with the same level of expertise as a practised bowman. It is not a surprise that Jesse requires minimal instruction, Hanzo supposes that Jesse has watched him time and time again for as long as he has had the longbow to know the proper stance and technique. 

It is probably what is allowing Hanzo to be so relaxed. He knows Jesse will take the utmost care with the bow. 

He knows just how gentle Jesse's touch can be. 

As Jesse stands on the shooting line, stance perfect, back straight like he has been doing this for years, Hanzo remains on the sidelines. There clearly is no need to critique his actions.

Not that Hanzo _could_ critique him, given his appearance. Jesse has opted to tie up his hair—something he only does when he is on the treadmill—which makes him more attractive in this moment. Coupled with the look of concentration on his face as he nocks the first arrow and draws, dressed as he is, Jesse is the very definition of a distraction. From his bulging bicep, his plush pectoral exposed to the open air, Hanzo simply not tear his eyes away from Jesse's body. 

As time goes on, Hanzo can see the sweat gathering on Jesse’s chest, glistening under the dusk summer sun and the floodlights, accentuating the hair dusting his pectoral and abdomen. Just like summers past, this one is hot and humid, the worst in a while, and despite having the gi worn with one arm out for practice, it is not enough to stop the suffocating feeling when coupled with the oppressive humidity. 

He contemplates suggesting to Jesse to remove it if it is getting too warm, but opts to leave him for the moment, to not disturb him mid-round. As he watches, Hanzo realises just how teasing the gi actually is, and has the thought to walk over to Jesse and tear it off him so he can see _all_ of Jesse’s chest. 

But he reins himself in—he can hold onto some restraint, unlike his cock. Hanzo is actually quite glad that Jesse is focused on landing bullseyes and has not noticed the fact that he is very obviously hard and tenting his hakama.

Firing the last arrow, landing in the tight cluster around the bullseye, Jesse sighs heavily. He approaches the bench, resting the bow on top, before peeling off his gi. The relief on his face is almost instantaneous, and Hanzo watches in slow motion as he uses it to wipe his face and chest in the most seductive way possible, winking at Hanzo as he drops it down. 

Hanzo watches on, unable to move, unable to form a coherent thought as Jesse collects the arrows. His hakama is sitting ridiculously low on his hips, showing off those two dimples on the small of his back, and when he turns, walking past Hanzo to pick up the bow again, it shows off not only the dark stripe of hair under his navel but his pubic hair too. 

Jesse stands at the shooting line, does not acknowledge Hanzo and acts as if nothing is out of the ordinary as he plucks an arrow, nocking and drawing it. His stance is perfect, and firing that arrow and landing a bullseye, Hanzo cannot help but lose himself in the positively sexy image in front of him. Truly stare and admire Jesse's perfect body, his plush pecs, his abs, his prominent inguinal crease, all covered with the ideal amount of hair.

There is no going back after that, Hanzo feels like he is going to combust—or possibly come untouched—as he watches Jesse fire arrows. His muscles tighten on every draw, and relax on every loose. Then there is that unfairly sexy self-satisfied smirk on his face when he lands a bullseye, and the sly wink whenever he glances over and makes eye contact. 

It _had_ to have been Jesse’s plan all along to get him riled up. Payback, perhaps, for the torture he has put Jesse through when he trains absent his gi. 

And Hanzo is so riled up, he has to shed his gi too, otherwise, he will literally melt onto the training room floor.

But that is not the itch that needs scratching. Hanzo can feel himself, rock hard and practically straining against his hakama, and he wants to take himself in his hand, greedily jerk off to that image, to the display Jesse is putting on. His cock twitches at the very thought, and it would be so easy to reach into the slit in his hakama, wrap his hand around his cock— 

_Jesse's elbow is dipping._

Hanzo can hear the glass shattering. He blinks back into now, pulls his hand out of the slit analyses Jesse. Not only has Jesse's elbow dropped, but he is also slouching, and his stance is wrong. He is still hitting the target with remarkable accuracy so it is probably more comfortable for him this way, but his risk of injury is high. 

Hanzo watches for a moment, tries to ignore it because Jesse is not an amateur, to focus on all the sexy parts of his body again, but his incorrect posture is all Hanzo can see now. He _has_ to correct Jesse—this is kyudo, not a competition. 

Waiting until the end of this round, Hanzo collects the arrows as Jesse takes a moment to have a drink of water. Hanzo sets the quiver down on the shooting line, and when Jesse approaches again, plucking an arrow, nocking and drawing it, Hanzo steps in. Standing behind him, Hanzo places his hand on Jesse’s elbow and lifts it into position.

Without any prompting, Jesse straightens his back, pressing it to Hanzo's chest. Hanzo’s breath catches in his throat, and it takes an amazing amount of willpower not to wrap his other arm around Jesse’s waist, to cup his pec, to grind against him and _show_ him just how turned on he is. They are here to practice, not to fuck. They can fuck back in their room with the newly installed air conditioner blasting at full speed. 

But as much as Hanzo knows he _should_ take a step back because it is also too hot to keep standing like this, he physically cannot. It does not deter Jesse in the slightest, as he fires that arrow and lands a bullseye. He picks up another arrow casually and fluidly like Hanzo is not _glued_ to his back. 

Whether intentional or not, Jesse does not raise his bow arm high enough as he draws. Hanzo wraps his hand around Jesse's wrist, raising it to the correct position. Glancing at Jesse, Hanzo’s heart hammers in his chest—he is sure Jesse can _feel_ it—and Jesse winks at him as he looses.   

As Jesse draws the next arrow, he has the correct stance and positioning. He does not require Hanzo’s assistance and Hanzo should take a step back to give him space, but he does not _want_ to. Not when he can breathe in Jesse's smell, tasting him on his lips after brushes them against his shoulder. 

When Jesse fires that arrow and drops his arms, Hanzo looks down over his shoulder and he sucks in a breath, seeing the bulge in Jesse’s hakama. He forbade Jesse from wearing his usual underwear—not to get into his pants but because it is traditional—and unsurprisingly he turned down a fundoshi. Hanzo himself does not own one anymore. 

"So... You got an arrow in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Jesse breathes, glancing over his shoulder and winking. 

Hanzo does not answer, not verbally anyway, but he does grind against Jesse. He smirks when he hears Jesse's stuttered exhale, and he drops his hands to Jesse's hips to stand on his toes to kiss his neck. 

Jesse plucks another arrow, nocking, drawing and loosing fluidly, landing a bullseye. It is impressive for someone who _should_ be distracted enough with the grinding and kissing, who is so aroused his cock is literally standing at attention.

Hanzo cannot help it then, sliding his hand into the slit of the hakama and taking Jesse in his hand. He is so hard he practically throbs under the contact, and Hanzo moans softly against Jesse's skin as his own cock twitches. There is no going back now, so Hanzo wraps his other arm around Jesse's waist, cupping his pec, to really grind against him and get off on the friction.

To Jesse's credit, he does not stop firing. He is slower, methodical, astoundingly accurate despite the distraction, which is a testament to his skill. 

It is also a complete and utter turn on. 

Hanzo decides then to really let go, to embrace the unrelenting _need_ to get off, right here, right now. He licks a stripe up Jesse's neck, sucking a hickey just below his ear, something that he will be unable to keep hidden, something he will wear proudly, proof of tonight’s activities. 

Jesse moans, dripping with pure lust. He wraps his hand around Hanzo's wrist, and Hanzo tightens his grip, pulling a little faster. "You just gonna keep teasing like that?” he asks, voice low and husky. “Or are you goin’ to get inside me?"

Hanzo stops then, tugging and grinding, looking Jesse in the eye. They did not bring lube to actually fuck out here. "What?"

Jesse winks and glances down over his shoulder, and Hanzo lets go of him. Maintaining eye contact, he turns the hakama. With the slit now revealing Jesse's ass, Hanzo grabs a cheek, squeezing tight. That’s when Hanzo sees the hairs in Jesse’s crack flat in that telltale way, and Hanzo’s whole body practically lurches as he swipes a finger up, catching on the base of the toy.

"Jesse…"

"You really think I only came out here for target practice?"

"Risky," Hanzo murmurs against the nape of Jesse’s neck. He pushes at the base of the toy, smirking when he feels Jesse's little hip jerk. 

"We booked the room and the door's locked. 'Sides," Jesse grabs Hanzo's other hand, placing it on his exposed cock, "dick's already out."

Hanzo wraps his hand around Jesse's cock again, biting at his shoulder. "You spoil me," he murmurs, taking hold of the base of the toy and pulling it out slowly. He tosses it to where their gi's sit, roughly turning his own hakama, his cock springing free. Jesse reaches around, spreading himself, and Hanzo swipes his cock up his crack to collect the excess lube before teasingly massaging his hole. When he hears Jesse's strangled whine, he pushes in slowly. 

Moaning softly when his hips are flush against Jesse, Hanzo wraps his arm around Jesse's chest pulls him in close. Jesse turns his head, his nose brushes against Hanzo's cheek and Hanzo meets him in a kiss, as best as they can manage with the angle, and Hanzo rolls his hips, tugging Jesse at the same languid pace. 

The pressure in Hanzo's core builds rapidly, too rapidly, and he finds himself speeding up to quick snaps of his hips. He tries to hold on, fight his orgasm but everything about this moment is perfect and right. He has had countless fantasies about this exact scenario, they have acted on many, but this is _the_ fantasy, fucking Jesse right on this shooting line, and Jesse knew. 

Jesse always knows. 

Hanzo moans as he sits on the edge, and he slows to a grind. "I am close," he murmurs against Jesse's shoulder.

"Don't stop," Jesse whispers, cupping the back of Hanzo's head. 

Hanzo nods, eyes sliding closed as he kisses and licks Jesse's neck, tasting the saltiness on his tongue. He breathes in Jesse’s smell, sweat and deodorant as he fucks Jesse hard and fast, holding him tighter, tugging roughly as he gives in. 

He moans as he falls, slamming his hips into Jesse one final time. Jesse noses against his forehead, and Hanzo meets him in a kiss, slow and passionate as he rides out his high. 

When it recedes, Jesse's hand settles on top of his, squeezing tight and guiding, prompting Hanzo to tug again. He cups Jesse's pectoral with the other, lightly pinching his nipple as he adjusts his speed, his pressure, playing on Jesse's hip jerks, his moans. 

Jesse cups the back of Hanzo’s head again, fingers weaving through his hair as he tugs out his hair tie, instantly grabbing his hair in a handful. Hanzo rolls his hips minutely, just to give Jesse that added stimulation, and Jesse moans again, his hips buck. 

Knowing Jesse is close, Hanzo slides his lips back up to Jesse's ear. "Come for me," he whispers, lips ghosting the shell before he bites down on his earlobe gently. He cannot help but grin when Jesse's whole body shudders, when he feels him tighten around him. 

Jesse moans one final time, long, low, and Hanzo kisses and licks and sucks Jesse's neck, grazing his teeth over his sensitive flesh; giving him exactly what he loves, what he _needs_ to ride out the high. 

Humming, Jesse's lips brush against Hanzo's temple, and Hanzo meets him in another sensual kiss. He cups Jesse's face, feeling the sweat soaking his beard, and like a rush, he realises just how hot and sticky and bone-achingly _tired_ he is all of a sudden. 

"We really should not have sex in here in the middle of a heatwave," Hanzo whispers. "Not when our room has adequate cooling now."

"I dunno," Jesse drawls, meeting Hanzo's eyes, "this is kind of our thing."

Hanzo cannot help but smile, pulling out of Jesse with a quiet sigh. The cooling relief when he takes a step back is like a second orgasm. "We will get caught one day," he says, adjusting his hakama again and covering himself up.

"One day," Jesse replies, turning his hakama back into place. "And today ain't that day."

Hanzo hums, placing his hands onto Jesse's hips and pulling him in close. He looks at his man, at the sweat still beading on his forehead, and wipes it away with his hand. "Cold shower. Dinner. Sleep."

Huffing a laugh, Jesse smiles softly. "Sounds like a mighty fine plan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo, nervously: I'm so glad Jesse is distracted that he can't see how hard I actually am  
> Jesse, internally, while putting on a cool demeanour: boner boner bONER!!
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Please remember to use adequate lubrication irl, and to practice safe sex!
> 
> I'm on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) Come say hi!


End file.
